Existing image processing devices can be partially reconfigured to suit the type of image processing. This partial reconfiguration (partial reconfig) is possible by using programmable circuits, such as Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGA), that can be configured by a user post production.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-206704 describes an image processing device configured to store the register settings for the next print job in flash memory when processing the current print job; the next print job begins when the register settings stored in the flash memory is written to a programmable circuit. This image processing device is able to reduce the amount of time between print jobs.
The image processing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-228187 detects in advance the type of object to be acquired, reconfigures a programmable circuit according to the document type, and uses the reconfigured circuit to process the image data acquired by a camera. The image processing device is thus able to reduce the wait before processing starts.